Pokemon: Saluta Adventures
by XxBrendanxMayforeverxX
Summary: In the sunny region of Saluta, a dark force is brewing, and its up to 3 kids and a professor to stop it!


**Pokemon: Adventures in Saluta!**

A soft breeze flew through the gentle town, bringing with it the scent of summer. Children could be seen playing in the park on this warm day. Life, for them, was as easy as a leaf effortlessly flying in the wind. It is in this happy town, that our hero resides, sleeping away the glorious day as if it were nothing important, but, as the sleepy hero was going to find out, this day was much more important then it seemed.

I forced myself up, groaning as I cracked my back. I really needed a new bed, this one left me stiff as a twig in the morning. Yawning, I climbed out of bed to get dressed, but decided not to, as I hadn't planned on going anywhere today. I made my way downstairs, only to find my cereal had been stolen once again.

"Damn rats, always stealing my cereal as if it were their's," I complained, knowing they could hear me.

The rats that I was speaking of happened to be a pack of Pikachu that had moved in under my deck and had been stealing my food every morning. I sighed, knowing there was no way they would give me my cereal back. In the end, I mad myself a bowl of fruit, the only thing in my house that the Pikachu's hadn't stolen.

I finished my breakfast quickly, and was just about to go clmb back into my bed when my phone rang. I ignored the ringing, hoping it would go away. Eventually it did, but the message they left brought me out of bed quickly. It said. "Hello, Alex it's me, I thought you would need a reminder that your scheduled to see off 3 new trainers, bye!"

I rolled my eyes, great, I had to go through with this process again. You see, it's my job to send the young 'trainers' off, I'm usually referred to as a Pokemon Professor. I handle giving the 'trainers' their new pokemon, giving them Pokeballs and a Pokedex. Now, I know you may be thinking I hate my job, but I don't, it's just that so many of the 'trainers' who come here give up within the first week! Well, enough talking, I may as well begin my walk towards my lab now.

I reached my lab within five minutes, it wasn't that far from my house anyways. It seemed the 'trainers' hadn't made it yet, or so I thought, until I saw a dark haired fellow sleeping against a rock with a book cradled in his lap. That was one of them, now the others... I soon saw a brown haired kid fall out of my tree, and a young girl poking her head up through the bushes on the side of the road. I called to them to get they're attention.

"Hey, you lot!" I yelled, almost laughing as I startled the book holding kid awake, "If your here for your pokemon, then come on!" They all raced over, except for the girl, she seemed a little shy, darting around, looking at me as if I would attack her. She finally made her way here after a few minutes. I sighed, signalling for them to follow me into the lab.

I had them standing in front of me, and I stared at them intensely before grunting and standing up straight. "All of you, tell me your name, I can't refer to you all as child," I said, pointing at the kid who I now affectionately referred to as 'bookworm'"You first," Snapping his book closed dramatically, he straightened up, and met my gaze with his own. "I am Carten, probably the smartest trainer your ever going to meet," He replied calmly. Nodding, I pointed my finger at the girl. "Now you,"

"I-I'm... Cassandra..." She said, almost to quiet for me to hear, at least she didn't go for a fancy opening to her words. I nodded once again, directing my finger and gaze at the other, apparently energetic boy. His eyes lit up, he eagerly replied, "I am the one who will defeat the Saluta League and become champion, I am... Ben" He roared enthusiastically, pointing at me as well.

I grunted, annoyed at his little show he had put on, and 'bookworm' had the nerve to clap politely! I definitely didn't like this bunch, not at all. I was glad that they would be out of my lab soon.

"Alright, alright. Anyways, blah blah blah, Here's your pokedex and pokeballs," I handed them the items, skipping the speech about catching pokemon. I walked away from them briefly, returning with three pokeballs. "In each of these pokeballs is a starter, Charcos, the fire type snake pokemon. Showave, the water type fish pokemon. Finally, Buddiol, the grass type bud pokemon." I explained to them, I put them on a table and told them to choose one. They each stood in front of there favourite ones, reaching for the pokeballs that contained them.

I nodded, surveying there choices with interest. They all grabbed a pokeball and held them up high, even Cassandra.

"I choose..." they all yelled at once, pressing the button on the pokeball and sending the pokemon out.

"Charcos!" "Buddiol!" "Showave!"

Author's notes: Hello there, guess what, I'm not dead! In fact, as you can see, this is my new story, I like it. Anyways, I suppose I should mention a few things.

They are in the Saluta region, a region I made up while writing this.

Although it seems the 'hero' isn't Alex as mentioned in the first paragraph, he is.

I haven't written in a while, so please forgive me if you don't like the story, or if the words bunch together.

Anyways, please Review, constructive criticism is accepted, flaming is not. Feel free to rate it as well,

see you guys next time!


End file.
